Ein Ausflug in eine etwas andere Welt
by Yulx
Summary: Die FanFic wird im Moment nicht weitergeführt..Sie gefällt mir nicht mehr! Thanx an alle Reviewer!
1. Das Projekt

Fanfiction: Der Ausflug in eine etwas andere Welt oder Hermione allein-in Slytherin

Kurzbeschreibung:

Was passiert, wenn man eine Gryffindor für 3 Monate lang in eine Arbeitsgemeinschaft mit ihrem Erzfeind, einen Slytherin steckt? Was wohl?!

Charas:

Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, aber auch ein bisschen Hannah Abbot und Pansy Parkinson.

Gene:

Romance/Humor

Sonstiges: Geschichte stammt aus meinem eigenen Oberstübchen, sonst nix meins, alles Joanne K. Rowling.

------------------------------------------------------------

KAPITEL 1

Das Projekt

Seufzend richtete sich Hermione Granger, eigentlich Schülerin des 7. Schuljahres in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und zauberei, Haus Gryffindor, ihr neues Bett.

/Slytherin!/, dachte sie erbost. /Wieso ausgerechnet Slytherin? /Hermione konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, die nächsten 3 Monate mit Pansy Parkinson, einer fiesen Slytherin-Schülerin, und ihrer Clique in einem Schlafsaal zu wohnen.

Obwohl auch diese sich strikt gegen Mione geweigert hatten: Für sie war es das aller schrecklichste, zusammen mit einer Hexe, die nicht reinblütig war(A/N: Die Eltern dieses/Dieser Zauberer/Hexe sind Muggel, also nichtmagische Menschen) in einem Zimmer leben zu müssen.

Hermione war aber hauptsächlich sauer auf sich selbst: Immer musste sie bei Dumbledores Aktionen mit machen, nur damit sie gute Noten bekam! Diese Idee war doch schon von Anfang an schwachsinnig gewesen! Wieso war es ihr denn nicht schon früher aufgefallen? Ein paar Schüler für drei Monate in andere Häuser zu stecken, phh! Mione fühlte sich wie ein Versuchskaninchen.

,,Und dann kommt noch eine ganz kleine Überraschung für alle Schüler des 7. Schuljahres!", hatte Dumbledore gesagt und verräterisch mit den Augen gezwinkert. /Eine kleine Überraschung? Was das nun wohl noch zu bedeuten hatte?/Hermione hatte keine Ahnung!Würde sie für diese Überraschung wieder nach Gryffindor kommen? Na ja, Mione würde es ja morgen von ihrem neuen Hauslehrer Snape erfahren.

Grübelnd nahm Hermione ihr Verwandlungsbuch in die Hand und machte es sich auf dem Bett bequem. Doch schon kurze Zeit war sie eingeschlafen und träumte von kleinen Malfoys, die auf und ab hüpften, Purzelbäume schugen und dann Stolperten und hinflogen.

--------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr Hermione hoch und ihr Magen verkrampfte sich schlagartig. Wo war sie? Doch dann sah sie Pansy mit ihren Freundinnen tuscheln und wusste bescheid.

Stöhnend ließ sie sich zurückfallen. Dann beschloss sie, doch aufzustehen und sich zu waschen. Sie warf Pansy noch einen hochmütigen Blick zu und verkroch sich auf den Mädchenwaschraum, wo sie gleich von der maulenden Myrthe empfangen wurde.

-------------------------------

Sehnsüchtig zum Gryffindor-Tisch blickend, ging Mione durch die große Halle zum Slytherin-Tisch und setzte sich neben Hannah Abbot, ein Hufflepuff-Mädchen, das auch beim Projekt mitgemacht hatte und sich in Slytherin-genau wie Hermione- überhaupt nicht wohl fühlte.

,,Oh, hallo, Hermoine!", mumpfelte sie und steckte sich ein Stück Rührei in den Mund. Als sie es ausgiebig gekaut und runtergeschlck hatte, begann sie zu erzählen. ,,Ich wollte ja heute Morgen auf dich warten, aber du hast einfach immer weiter geratzt!" Hermione sah auf.

/Die Arme, eigentlich hat sie das gleiche Pech wie ich! /,,schon gut, Hannah!", beruhigte sie das blondhaarige Mädchen mit den Zöpfen.

In dem Moment wurde ihr Gespräch durch Lärm unterbrochen. Die Eulen kamen mit der Post! Über Hermione blieben gleich zwei Eulen in der Luft kreisen.

Eine ließ einen kleinen, frankierten Brief und eine einen Brief aus Pergament fallen.

zuerst riss Mione den frankierten Brief auf. /typisch für meine Eltern. Wann werden sie endlich begreifen, das man für Eulenpost keine Briefmarken braucht?/

Er enthielt ein Photo von ihren Eltern und ihrer kleinen Schwester und einen bunten Brief mit Glückwüschen für den ersten Schultag. Lächeld steckte sie ihn weg.

Dann begutachtete sie den anderen Umschlag. Vorne stand: An Miss Hermione Granger und hinten war das Hochwarts-Siegel.

Verwundert sah sie sich um. Die mindestens ebenso verdutzte Hannah hatte ebenfalls so einen Hogwarts-Brief erhalten. Als sie sah, wie Mione sie anglotzte, lächelte Hannah unsicher und und begann damit, den Brief aufzufriemeln. ,,Der hat doch sicher etwas mit dem Projekt zu tun. Sie doch mal, Malfoy hat keinen Brief bekommen."

Hermione merkte, wie sich ihr Blick zu Draco Malfoy wendete. Dieser saß grimmig dreinblickend am anderen Ende des Slytherin-Tisches und biss gerade in ein Brötchen.

Es war merkwürdig, Malfoy so zu sehen. Sonst schien er immer mit seinen Kumpels dumme Witze über andere zu reißen, aber jetzt saß er ganz allein da.

Goyle war von der Schule verwiesen wurden, weil er an einem unschuldigen Erstklässler Flüche ausprobiert hatte und Crabbe, der ein paar gute Noten gebrauchen könnte, hatte auch bei Dumbledores Projekt mitgemacht, und war nach Rawenclaw gekommen, wo er natürlich total fehl am Platz war.

(Aber trotzdem schien Crabbe sich ziemlich wohl zu fühlen, er flirtete nämlich heftig mit einer hübschen Rawenclaw!)

Hermione erschrak plötzlich. Wieso machte sie sich Sorgen umihren Erzfeind?! Schnell wendete sie ihren Kopf ab, als Pansy Parkinson sich neben ihn setzte, mit dem Finger auf Mione deutete, und zu reden begann.

Neugierig öffnete Hermione ihren Hogwarts-Brief. Er war mit grüner Tinte beschrieben. Dort stand:

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger, _

_Es freut mich, das Sie auch an diesem Projekt teilgenommen haben._

_Obwohl Sie für die nächsten drei Monate nicht meine Schülerin sein werden,_

_wünsche ich Ihnen viel Glück und Spass als Schülerin des Hauses Slytherin. _

_Mit vielen Grüßen, _

_Minerva McGonnagal_(A/N: Wie wird McGonnagal geschrieben?)

Hermione blickte wieder auf und lächelte bitter./ Viel Spaß! Ich werde NIE Spaß haben, hier in Slytherin!/

Wütend griff Mione nach einer Scheibe Käse, als Dumbledore sich erhob. ,,Ich wünsche Ihnen allen einen Guten Morgen!", er lächelte. ,,Dieses Jahr wird für manche Schüler etwas ganz besonderes werden. Denn ich und meine äußerst klugen Kollegen haben beschlossen, trotz unseres sowieso schon laufenden Projekts etwas neues einzuführen."

Die meisten Lehrer zogen Grimassen, die nicht gerade nach Zustimmung aussahen.

Doch Dumbledore fuhr ungerührt fort. ,,Eigentlich solltet ihr es ja von euren Hauslehrern erfahren, aber da unsere liebe Professor sprout leider verhindert ist, werde ich euch einweihen!", verriet er verschwörerisch.

Mione blickte sich um. Lautes Gemurmel ging durch die Menge. Sie sah, wie Harry und Ron, Ginny und Neville und Lavender sich mit Parvati aufgeregt unterhielten. Sehnsüchtig blieb ihr Blick dort hängen.

,,Alles okay, Hermione?", fragte Hannah besorgt. Hermione nickte. Ihr Blick schwenkte weiter und blieb wieder an Malfoy, der sich eben noch angeregt mit Pansy unterhalten hatte und nun verstummt war, hängen.

Pah, der hatte es wenigstens gut. Hermione hingegen hoffte nur, das "das Neue" nichts mit einem bestimmten Slytherin zu tun hatte.

Dumbledores Stimme riss Hermione aus ihren Gedanken. Verschreckt sah sie auf.

,,Wir werden Arbeitsgemeinschaften gründen, die aber je nur aus zwei Personen bestehen. Diese Gruppen werden praktisch alles zusammen tun: Zusammen lernen, Hausaufgaben machen und dann im großen Finale zusammen kleine Grüppchen von je 5 Erstklässlern unterrichten. Sie werden jetzt aufgerufen, und ihnen werden Partner zugeteilt. Nach dem Abendessen begeben sich bitte alle Erstklässler in die große Halle, dort werden dann die 5er Gruppen eingeteilt."

Hermione konnte es nicht fassen. Sie sollte ganze drei Monate lang mit einem Slytherin zusammenarbeiten?

Nein, das konnte sie doch nicht mit sich machen lassen! Doch da: ,,Abbot, Hannah!"

Nervös stand Hannah auf und wurde rot. ,,Wünsch mir Glück!", murmelte sie. Doch leider brachte das nichts, denn kurz danach ertönte ein: ,,Partnerin: Miss Pansy Parkinson!" aus der Ritze im Sprechenden Hut.

/nein, so etwas lasse ich nicht mit mir machen. Ich stehe gleich auf und sage, dass ich zurück nach Gryffindor will!/

,,Granger, Hermione!" /nein!/

Gegen ihren Willen stand Mione auf und ging nach vorne. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie zum 2. Mal in ihrem Leben den sprechenden Hut aufsetzte. /Bloss nicht Mal-/ ,,Partner: Draco Malfoy!" /NEEIIINNNNN!/, dachten zur gleichen Zeit zwei völlig unterschiedliche Gehirne.

Völlig erschöpft stand Hermione auf, ging zum Tisch der Slytherin und plumste dann total verstört auf ihren Platz.

-----------------------------------------------------------

So, jetzt seid ihr dran. Ihr wisst gar nicht, was es für mich bedeutet, endlich meine erste Fanfic ins Internet zu stellen.

Ich freue mich über alle Reviews, egal ob Positiv oder Negativ!

Freut euch auf´s nächste Chap!!!!

Yulx


	2. Dracos Angebot

HI LEUTZ!!

Hier kommt endlich das 2. Chapter. Ich weiß, es hat etwas länger gedauert, aber ich hab im Moment nicht so viel Zeit.

Danke übrigens für die Reviews! Fleißig weiter Reviewen!

Witchi: Joa, mal seh´n wie es weitergeht. Vielleicht können Draco und Hermione ja doch noch vertragen oder einen Kompromiss ausmachen...?

dramine: Danke! Ich finde es aber schade, das man hier bei DM&HG keine Fanfic von dir findet...?

Fin88: Echt? Cool! Ich komm mir beim schreiben immer ziemlich dumm vor, deshalb sind mir eure Reviews auch immer so wichtig! Schön, das es dir gefällt!

----------------------------------------------

#KAPITEL 2#

Dracos Angebot

,,So,Granger, damit das mal klar ist, hier wird nach meinen Regeln gespielt!Du hältst erstens deine scheiß´ Besserwisserei zurück, zweitens störst du mich nicht beim arbeiten, und drittens hängst du mir nicht immer hinterher!", Draco Malfoy stand mit drohender Geste im Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherins vor Hermione.

,,Wieso sollte ich auch?!", giftete diese zurück. ,,Es ist ja nicht so, das ich von deinem Haargel-manipulierten Gehirn abhänging bin! Ich weiß mir schon ganz gut zu helfen! Danke für die Nachfrage!"

Sie verdrehte noch einmal genervt die Augen und rauschte ab. In ihrem Schlafsaal setzte sie sich müde auf das Bett und übte ein paar Zaubersprüche. Allerdings konnte sie sich kein bisschen konzentrieren.

/Wieso? Wieso Malfoy?/, dachte Mione verzweifelt. /Oh verdammt! Jetzt kann ich mich wegen diesem unwürdigen Frettchen nicht konzentrieren./

Total angeschlagen machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindoraufenthaltsraum. ,,Passwort!", forderte die fette Dame und biss in einen Hühnerschenkel.

,,Ich weiß es nicht.", gab Hermione kleinlaut zu. ,,Aber Sie kennen mich doch noch, ganz sicher!" Ich bin aus Gryffindor, ehrlich!"

,,Sie ist eine elende Lügnerin!", rief der Ritter in dem Portrait neben dem der Fetten Dame. ,,Ich habe es gesehen! Gerade stand sie noch mit einem blondhaarigen Jüngling in der Kammer der Slytherins!"

Die Fette Dame verzog ihren viel zu grell geschminkten Mund. ,,Nein, nein, so nicht, meine Liebe!"

,,Dann eben nicht!", funkelte Mione die Fette Dame an und ließ sich gegen sie sinken. Es fiel ihr schwer, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Flashback:

/Was hat sie denn?Typisch für das kleine Schlammblut! Immer gleich wegrennen! Anderseits könnte ich doch auch mal nett sein und - WAAAASSS? Nett sein? Zu einem Schlammblut?/

Über sich selbst geekelt stand Malfoy alleine im Jungenschlafsaal und schüttelte den Kopf. Frauen konnte man einfach nicht verstehen. Anderseits musste er doch einen Kompromiss finden. Schließlich musste er noch ganze sieben Monate mit ihr zusammenarbeiten.

Aber, verdammt, Granger war eben immer noch ein Schlammblut! Auf keinen Fall konnte er-Draco Malfoy- sich mit ihr einlassen.

Auf jeden Fall sah das sein Vater so. Aber wollte Draco so werden wie sein Vater?

Ein kalter Schauer fuhr ihm über den Rücken.

Nein, keinesfalls!!! Lucius Malfoy saß in Askaban! Er hatte genug Schaden angerichtet! Er hatte die Familie ruiniert. Draco mochte seine Mutter, ja, sehr sogar, aber jetzt ekelte Lucius ihn nur noch an!

Früher war er stolz auf seine reinblütige Familie gewesen, aber das hatte sich jetzt plötzlich geändert.

Plötzlich war ihm klar geworden, wie egal ihm die Abstammung eigentlich war! Diese Macke mit den Schlammblütern war ja nur gut für sein Image gewesen.

Andererseits war es zu spät. Er hatte keineWahl mehr. Voldemort würde auch ihn holen und ihn zu seinem sklaven machen. Egal, ob er wollte, oder nicht!

Dracos Zukunft war schon vorbestimmt!

Entweder-er musste sich gegen Voldemort stellen, was total schwachsinnig war, oder- er musste ihm dienen-für immer.

Plötzlich riss er sich selbst aus seinen Gedanken. Wieso sollte er sich auch gegen Voldemort stellen??

Dachte er jetzt etwa nur wegen Granger so?

Flashback Ende

---------------------

Hermione wurde unsanft gegen den Kopf gestoßen. ,,Aua!", sie sprang erschreckt hoch. Das Portrait war umgeklappt und Neville Longbottom war herausgeklettert.

Hermione hätte die ganze Welt umarmen können.

Anstadtdessen umarmte sie nur Neville. ,,Oh Neville! Du bist meine Rettung! Bitte, ich muss zu Harry und Ronald! Kannst du mir das Passwort verraten? Bitte!"

Neville war ziemlich unsicher. ,,Aber...bist du denn jetzt keine Slytherin? Darf ich dir das Passwort denn geben?"

,,Klar darfst du! Ich bin ja keine Richtige Slytherin!", strahlte Hermione. ,,Aber..äh..du musst es ja keinem weitererzählen!"

,,Okay. Es ist", er beugte sich zu ihr vor und flüsterte es ihr ins Ohr. ,,Orangenmelissentee! Aber sag es keinem Slytherin!"

,,Oh, Danke, Neville, wenn du nicht wärst!" Fröhlich sagte sie das Passwort und kletterte durchs Portraitloch.

,,Harry!", sie fiel ihrem Freund glücklich um den Hals. ,,und Ronald." Ron nickte. ,,Hi Mione!"

Harry sah Mione ernst an. ,,Was hat er mit dir gemacht? Du siehst ja ganz verquollen aus. Wir haben es ganz gut: Ich bin mit Neville in einer AG und Ron mit Lawender. Ich denke mal, das hast du nicht mitgekriegt nach dem Schock?"

Hermione nickte. ,,Ich-" Aber sie wurde von Ron unterbrochen: ,,Denk bloß nicht, das wir nur glücklich sind - Lawender will umbedingt, das wir die Erstklässler in Wahrsagen unterrichten und-" Er verstummte plötzlich und verzog das Gesicht. Harry hatte ihm auf den Fuß getreten.

,,Also, was war los!?" Mione seufzte: ,,Da reicht doch nur ein Wort: Malfoy!" Ron schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Aber hast du wahrhaftig geglaubt, der würde sich mal ändern? Ach was frage ich dich das eigentlich: Natürlich nicht!"

Hermione musste grinsen.

-------------------------

Reichlich spät und wieder aufgebaut machte sich Hermione zurück auf den Weg zu den Slytherins.

Im Aufenthaltsraum wurde sie schon erwartet: Von Malfoy. Mione wollte ihren Augen kaum trauen.

,,Granger.", wurde sie begrüßt. ,, Also, ich hab nicht mehr viel Zeit, aber ich finde, wir sollten uns irgentwie einigen. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, die ganze Zeit mit dir rumzuhängen." Er grinste selbstgefällig. ,,Von mir aus." Hermione versuchte, so kühl zu klingen, wie sie konnte. ,,Von mir aus können wir aber auch zu Dumbledore gehen und uns beschweren."

Malfoy horchte auf. Beschweren? Dann würde er ja vielleicht von Granger los kommen!

,,Ja, das ist eine gute Idee." /Oh, Mist, so ausführlich wollte ich mich eigentlich nicht ausdrücken!/

Mione sah ihn verwundert an. /Ist der krank? Das passt doch überhaupt nicht zu ihm?!/

-----------------------------------------

So, mir hat dieses Chap nicht so besonders gefallen, aber ich möchte gerne eure Meinungen hören. Also- auf den ´Go - Knopf unten links klicken und Reviewen!!!!

Yulx


	3. Sinnesschwankungen oder Pansys Drohung

Hi!

Sorry, das letzte "Chappy"(zitiert nach Fin88smile) war etwas kurz, aber ich denke mal, das euch dieses hier lang genug sein wird, oder eher gesagt, ich hoffe es, damit auch immer schön positiv reviewt!smile

Yulx

2 Fin88: Thanx für das Review. Leider warst du ja die Einzige. Trotzdem hoffe ich, die anderen haben noch Interresse an meiner Story.

Doch, wie du ja an diesem Chapter siehst, Dracilein und Hermie gehen zu Dumbledore, aber wie du ganz richtig vermutest, es wird ihnen leider nichts bringen....

------------------------------------

KAPITEL 3

Sinnesschwankungen oder Pansys Warnung

Dumbledore lächelte verschwörerisch.

/Ist das etwa alles, was er dazu sagen kann?/, dachte Draco verbittert. ,,Aber Professor, Wir sind das schlechteste Team, das sie nur auslosen konnten."

,,Oh nein! Sie passen ausgezeichnet zusammen. Mr Malfoy, ihr Ehrgeiz und Miss Grangers Wissen, sind das nicht zwei Eigenschaften, die ein gutes paar ausmachen? Außerdem sind sie doch schon erwachsen genug, nicht mehr so kleinkindisch zu sein und ihre kleinen Streitereien zu begraben, oder?"

Hermione nickte ergeben.

/Ein gutes PAAR? War das jetzt ein Wortwitz?/,dachte Draco erstaunt.

,,Sehen sie, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger würde äußerst gerne mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten.", sagte Dumbledore mit einem heimtückischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Hermiones Kinnlade kippte zu Boden. Sie starrte Dumbledore an als wäre er gerade aus dem Sankt Mungo entlassen wurden. ,,So habe ich das aber nicht gemeint!", murmelte sie angeekelt.

Dumbledore stellte sich verwundert. ,,Aber wieso denn nicht? Ich bin mir ganz sicher, tief in seinem Herzen hat Mr Malfoy nichts gegen sie."

Draco sah Hermione bestürzt an, während diese angeblich äußerst beschäftig mit ihren Fingernägeln war.

,,Nun denn, wenn ich sie nun bitten dürfte, ich habe noch sehr viel zu tun."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,das kann der doch nicht ernst meinen!" Hermione war purpurrot im Gesicht und vor Wut nicht mehr zu halten. ,,Wenn wir ihm doch sagen, das wir nicht zusammenarbeiten wollen, muss er das doch verstehen. Ich meine, er weiß doch, das wir beide denn anderen nicht besonders gut ab können! Du hast was gegen mich, weil ich Muggeleltern habe und ich habe was gegen dich, weil du mir zu oberflächlich bist. Das sind Tatsachen! Das erkennt doch sogar ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock!"

Draco saß nur in einem Sessel, starrte mit hasserfülltem Blick aus dem Fenster, wo gerade zwei Eulen umherflogen und ließ denn Redeschwall über sich ergehen. ,,Hmm", murmelte er.

Hermione ließ sichauf das Sofa neben Dracos Stammsessels sinken. ,,Jetzt sag doch auch mal etwas,oder bist du dir zu gut um mit mir zu reden?", fragte sie verzweifelt.

,,Verdammt noch mal, Hermione!" Beide zuckten bei diesem aus Dracos Mund gesprochen so fremden Wort zusammen. Draco fasste sich zuerst. ,,Sorry!" /Ich entschuldige mich bei ihr?/ ,,Aber ich lösche das Wort sofort aus meinem Vokabulat, wenn du willst!" Hermione schüttelte energisch den Kopf. ,,Nein, das ist doch sowieso kleinkindisch, Draco!" Draco fuhr ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. ,,Okay", begann er langsam. ,,okay, du hast Recht."

---------------

Flashback:

/Was, was habe ich da gerade gesagt?! Natürlich habe ich etwas dagegen, wenn Draco mich ab sofort Hermione nennt!/

/Ach, und wieso sagst du dann Draco zu ihm?/

/Das war ein Ausrutscher!/

/Quatsch/

/Aber, aber er hat mich die ganzen Jahre über beleidigt!/

/Jeder Mensch ändert sich mal!/

/Nicht Draco Malfoy!/

/Denk nicht immer so negativ!/

Flashback Ende

--------------------------------------------

Einen moment lang wussten beide nicht, was sie sagen sollten. ,,Dumbledore hatte Recht.", Dracos Herz klopfte bei den Worten. Hermione schaute verwundert auf. ,,Ich habe nichts gegen dich." Hermione riss den Mund auf. ,,Das ist mir aber neu!", brüllte sie, und stapfte zum Mädchenschlaafsaal.

---------------------------------------------

,,Hey Granger!" Hermione schreckte auf und stöhnte. ,,Parkinson!" Pansy kam wütend auf Mione zu. Mit einer Drohenden Geste sagte sie: ,,Hör mir gut zu: Ich habe mit dieser Hufflepuff schon genug Ärger und-" ,,Schön für dich!", wurde sie genervt von Hermione unterbrochen. Doch ungerührt fuhr sie fort. ,,Ich habe euch beobachtet, Draco und dich, Schlammblut, und ich warne dich. Halt bloß deine schmutzigen Finger von Draco, wenn dir deine Gesundheit am Herzen liegt!" Anscheinend wartete sie auf eine Antwort. /Was findet Draco bloß an der?/ Hermione sah Pansy trotzig ins Gesicht. Pansy kam näher. Nun war sie direkt vor Hermiones Gesicht. ,,Ich will dich warnen, Schlammblut! Das ist kein Spiel mehr!"

Das alles hätte wohl etwas unheimlicher gewirkt, wenn Pasy nicht mindestens 15 cm kleiner als Mione gewesen wäre. ,,Oh, Parkinson, willst du mir etwa drohen? Keine Angst, ich will nichts von Malfoy. Außerdem denke ich auch nicht, das er auf dich steht!", erwiderte Hermione herablässig. Doch Pansy schien das gar nicht lustig zu finden. ,,Das wirst du büßen!" Blitzschnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Hermione. ,,Cru-" ,,Wingardium Liviosa!", kam es vom anderen Ende des Zimmers. Hannah Abbot. Pasy wurde unsanft zurückgestoßen und landete auf dem nächstbesten Bett.

Wutentbrannt stand sie auf. Hannah kamzu Hermione herüber. ,,was sollte das denn werden? Ein Zaubererduell? Oder hatte Pansy einfach keine Lust mehr auf Hogwarts?" Unter dem Gelächter von Hannah und Hermione verließ Pansy wütend das Zimmer, um sich beim entnervten Draco auszuheulen.

,,Pansy, ich habe gerade wirklich keine Zeit!", rief dieser ausgebracht und schaute Pansy entnervt an. ,,Ach, weil du dich mit diesem Schlammblut treffen willst?" ,,Nein!", erwiderte er wütend. ,,Aber ich habe euch gesehen! Du hast mit ihr geredet, als wäre sie NORMAL!" ,,Sie ist normal!" Pansy sah Draco angewidert an. ,,Und ich dachte immer, eure _Familie_ wäre vernünftig!" Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. ,,Ach, es ist also vernünftig, nach Askaban zu kommen?! Nein Danke, da bin ich lieber unnormal! Pansy, glaub mir, ich hasse meinen Vater. wenn deiner in Askaban sitzen würde, würdest du dann so werden wollen, wie er ist?" Pansy schluckte. ,,Oh, Draco. So war das doch auch nicht gemeint. Natürlich hast du Recht. Aber deshalb muss man doch nicht gleich nett zu Schlammblütern sein!" Draco überlegte. ,,Du hast Recht.." Pansy lächelte zuckersüß. ,,...und außerdem will ich doch nicht, das diese Granger unsere Beziehung zerstört."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verzog Draco das Gesicht, versuchte aber dann ein Lächeln und ließ sich einen Kuss von Pansy aufdrücken.

-------------------------------------

Pansy verließ das Abendessen vor den meisten anderen. Grübelnd saß sie nun im Gemeinschaftsraum und verdrückte die Tränen.

/Wieso findet Draco plötzlich etwas an der Gryffindor? Und ich dachte immer, er liebt mich! Das sieht doch jeder, das da was zwischen denen läuft! wie angeregt sie sich unterhalten haben..Brrr! Aber so einfach gebe ich nicht auf. Diese Granger wird schon sehen, was sie davon hat!Ich bauche nur noch eine Idee.../

Da kamen schon die anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Seufzend griff Pansy nach der Hexenwoche, und begann darin zu blättern....

-----------------------------------------

,,Hermione! Mione! Warte doch mal!", mit dicker Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn kam Hannah aufgeregt am nächten Morgen auf Mione zu. Sie wedelte mit dem Tagespropheten. ,,Das musst du dir reinziehen! Oh, Gott irgentwie habe ich Angst..ich..ich weiß auch nicht wieso..ich meine...eigentlich ist es ja total unrealistisch, das er herkommt, aber..." ,,Schon gut, Hannah!", sagte Mione und riss Hannah die zeitung aus der Hand. Als erste große Überschrift stand da: "Lucius Malfoy aus dem Gefängsnis Askaban geflohen". Hermione riss Augen und Mund auf. Gespannt las sie weiter:

"...Entwendete mit Gewalt den Zauberstab eines Wächters.

Konnte Wächter mit einem Schockzauber und Gedächniszauber überlisten.

Dementoren bekamen ihn nicht zu fassen, da er den ,,Expecto-Patronum"-Zauber anwendete.

Wächter wurde entlassen.

Informationen bitte umgehend an das Zauberministerium."

Hermione sah zu Draco hinüber. Anscheinend hatte er es noch nicht erfahren. Sollte sie ihn einweihen?

Plötzlich kam Pansy Parkinson auf Draco zu und begann zu schnattern. Mione gelang in Panik. Sie musste verhindern, das Draco so von seinem Vater erfuhr. Schnell drückte sie Hannah den Tagespropheten in die Hand und hastete zu Draco hinüber. Ohne Vorwahnung platzte siein Pansys Geschnatter. ,,Sorry, parkinson, ich muss mir Malfoy mal ausleihen." Pansy kniff die Augen zusammen. ,,Siehst du nicht, das wir uns gerade unterhalten, GRANGER?", funkelte sie Mione an.

Hermione beachtete Pansy nicht und zerrte Draco mit. ,,Hermione, was bitteschön soll das?" Hermione sah sich um. ,,Draco. Ich muss dich warnen. Dein Vater ist geflohen!"

--------------------------------

Hähä! Ich weiß, ich bin gemein! Jetzt steigtdie Spannung. Wie wird es weitergehen??? Was wird mit Lucius und Draco passieren? Was hat Pansy vor??

Tja, ich schreibe erst weiter, wenn ich ganz viele Reviews habeschadenfrohsei, also: Ran an die Tastensmile!

Yulx


	4. Annäherungen

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Da bin ich wieder. Sieses Chap hat jetzt besonders lange gedauert, da ich zu meinem eh schon knappen Zeitplan auch noch krank geworden bin. Tja, aber für euch habe ich mich natürlich trotz unangenehmer Reizblase vor den Compi gesetzt und weitergeschrieben-lol-!!

Hähä, nur leider bin ich diesmal zu faul, auf eure ganzen lieben Reviews bedanken. Trotzdem DANKE an alle. Vielleicht mach iuch mir nächstes Mal wieder mehr Mühe.

Yulx

-------------------------------

Kapitel 4

Annäherungen

,,WAS????? Oh nein! Nein! Du erzählst Schwachsinn." Er lachte kurz auf. ,,Natürlich! Mein Vater wäre viel zu schwach und zu dumm um auszubrechen und- oh Hermione, wieso tust du mir das an? ich dachte wir hätten uns vertragen!" Hermione sah Draco mitfülend an. ,,Nein, Draco, ich habe nicht gelogen. Es steht im Tagespropheten!"Draco schauderte. ,,Pah, der Tagesprophet. Was der schon alles für Schwachsinn hingeblättert hat! Hermione, bitte sag mir, ob du lügst, bitte! Wieso machst du das?" Hermione erwiderte nun etwas beleidigt: ,,Ich wollte dich warnen. Schlicht und einfach warnen. Aber wenn du es lieber von Pansy erfahren hättest...dann entschuldige mich!" ,,Hermione! Warte doch mal! Du usst mir helfen. Meine Mutter ist in Gefahr, ich-" ,,Draco, du bist in Gefahr! Pass auf, was du vor Crabbe, Blaise oder Pansy erwähnst! Vielleicht wird Lucius herkommen, wer weiß..."

Draco schaute Hermione niedergeschlagen an. Sollte er sie um Hilfe bitten? Sollte er?Sollte er nicht? Wenn man ihn noch vor einer Woche diese Frage gefragt hätte, hätte man einen Vogel gezeigt bekommen. Anderseits- Hermione war gut, sehr gut sogar! Was konnte sie schon nicht? Nie hätte er gedacht, das er so über Mione denken würde. Er ließ sich mit einer Gryffindor ein! aber er musste es wagen. allein wegen seiner Mutter! Er musste sie beschützen.

,,Hermione..?" Draco zögerte. Sollte er? NEIN! ,,Willst du mir helfen?" /Shit!/ Anscheinend überlegte sie. Ihre Blicke wechstelten. Von Harry auf Ron, von Ron auf Draco und von Draco wieder auf Harry. Wollte sie wirklich? Was würden Harry und Ron dazu sagen? Würden sie sie Auslachen? Nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollen? Sie unterstützen? Ihr seelischen Halt geben? (A/N: Ich weiß, ganz schön kitschig...)

,,Ja, Draco, ich will! Aber Ron und Harry dürfen uns nicht zusammen sehen! Was sie sagen würden..."

Draco nickte. Er hatte verstanden. Ja, auch ihm würde das ganz schön peinlich sein, mit Granger zusammen erwischt zu werden. Er lächelte. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Hermione, das es nicht das fiese Dracho-Lächeln war, nein, diesmal war es nicht gehässig und selbstverliebt, sondern freundlich.

,,Das gleiche gilt für Parkinson!" Hermione schluckte. Genau. Parkinson. Die hätte sicher nichts dagegen, Mione umzubringen. langsam nickte sie. ,,Wir brauchen einen Plan. Auf jeden Fall müssen wir das besrechen. Wie wärs..wenn wir...äh...nächste Woche zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen?" Mione war entsetzt. ,,Nein, Draco! Dort kann uns jeder sehen!" Draco lachte kurz auf. ,,Oh nein!! Ganz sicher nicht!! Ich denke mal, du kennst den Old Willow Pub nicht?" Er wartete auf Hermiones Nicken und fuhr dann fort. ,,Wusste ich. In diesem Pup sind wir ganz sicher ungestört. Du wirst dort keine andere Hexe und keinen anderten Zauberer finden. In Hogsmeade sind viele Leute abergläubisch. Es heißt, der Pub wäre verflucht. Es heißt, Voldemorts Mutter hätte dort ihr Baby bekommen. Im Pub! Mensch, die Leute müssen vielleicht doof sein, um das zu glauben..." Hermione grinste. ,,Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht, Malfoy! Oh, ich hätte nie gedacht, das ich das einmal sagen würde.." Beide begannen zu lachen. Was sie aber ncht wussten-die ganze Zeit über wurden sie von Pansy beobachtet, und obwohl sie nur die Wörter Old Willow Pub und Hogsmeade aufgeschnappt hatte, wustte sie plötzlich, was sie zu tun hatte, um Malfoy zurückzu gewinnen.

---------------------------

Zitternd vor Kälte und hungrig schleppte sich der Lumpentragende Lucius Malfoy durch den anscheinend unbewohnten Wald. Plötzlich ließ ihn ein Geräusch herumwirbeln.Der Schatten einer schwarze Gestalt kam immer näher. Zitternd warf Malfoy sich ins Gebüsch. Es wurde kalt, doch es war nicht Dementoren-Kälte, sondern der Schauer, der ihm über den Rücken lief. Hastig blickte erauf seinen Arm. Das Symbol glühte blutrot. DAS Symbol. Malfoy kniff die Augen zusammen. Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein. Doch dann ertönte eine zischende, dünne Stimme, die seinen Alptraum wahr werden ließ. ,,Mmaalfoooyy!! Ich wusste, das du zurückkommen würdest. Du bist ein treuer Diener. Ich habe es mitgekommen. Du bist geflohen. Wie vernünftig von dir! Jetzt kann ich dich soooo bekommen. LORD VOLDEMORT IST ZURÜCK! Zurück mit einem treuen, richtigen Diener!", schallte es durch den Wald. Dann zeigte er sich. Voldemort war in die Gestalt eines Dementors geschlüpft. Voldemort hatte es geschafft, die Dementoren auf seine Seite zu bringen. Er war wieder stark. Lord Voldemort war tatsächlich zurück.

----------------------------------

Huah, ob Voldeort die Macht bekommen wird? Wie wird Pansy ihren Draco zurückgewinnen? Lest im nächsten Chapter!

Yulx

P.S: Auch wenn es ein sehr kurzes Chappy war, bitte reviewt GAAAAnz kräftig!!


	5. Hogsmeade oder Pansys Plan

Huhu!!!

Äham, mal ´ne kleine Vorwarnung für die, denen Kussszenen peinlich sind..Hier in diesem Chappy könnten welche vorkommen....

Yulx

----------------------------------------------------

#Kapitel 5#

Hogsmeade oder Pansys Plan

Pansy grinste zuckersüß. /Das wird Draco schon vom Schlammblut fernhalten!/ Sie würde sich einfach einen Vielsafttrank machen, sich in Hermione verwandeln, se verstecken und in Hogsmeade Draco aushorchen. Dann könnte Hermione erpressen. Oder sie würde sich einfach total ekelhaft benehmen! Oh, ihr Plan war einfach, aber genial! Die Zutaten waren einfach zu bekommen, und da sie den Trank vor kurzem im Unterricht gehabt hatten, würde sie nicht mehr einen Monat, sondern nur noch zwei Tage brauchen, was praktisch war, da sie in zwei Tagen endlich nach Hogsmeade durften!

----------------------

Inzwischen saßen Draco und Hermione in der Bibiothek, über die Hausaufgaben gebeugt, und grübelten.

,,Ich verstehe das einfach nicht!", jammerte Draco. Inzwischen konnten die beiden sich schon ganz gut ab. ,,Wie soll bitte aus zwei Alraunenblättern und 100 ml heißem Wasser 200 ml rosa gefärbtes Wasser werden?"(A/N: Ich habe ja keine Ahnung, welche Farbe Alraunensaft hat, ich dage einfach mal rosa...) Hermione runzelte die Stirn über so viel Dummheit( -fand sie jedenfalls..). ,,Aber, Draco, das ist doch klar! Natürlich musst du die Alraunenblätter nicht ganz zum Wasser mischen, sondern sie erst auspressen! Und diese Alraunenflüssigkeit färbt den Trank nun rosa!" Draco sah sie zweifelnd an. Wie konnte sie nur so viel Wissen ihn ihrem hübschen Kopf haben? Draco erschrak über seine Gedanken. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass sie wirklich hübsch war- zwar auf ihre Art, aber dafür ganz besonders! Auf einmal verspürte er große Gelüster, sie auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen und zu küssen. /Reiß dich zusammen, Draco!!! Du wirst nie ein Verhältnis mit ihr haben? Außerdem willst du das doch gar nicht!/ Draco musterte Hermione. Wollte er das wirklich nicht? Dieses gertenschlanke, große Mädchen mit dem braunen Wuschelkopf und den Stressringen unter den Augen sah selbst so eigentlich nicht schlecht aus. Fand Draco jedenfalls. Hermione blickte auf. Draco wurde rot und wandte den Kopf ab. ,,Sag, mal, hörst du mir gar nicht zu?" Draco kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Hermione grinste. ,,Ist irgendetwas?" Sie begann zu kichern. Draco sah auf und schaute ihr in die Augen. Hermione verstummte. Nun blickten sich ein paar eisgraue und ein paar rehbraune Augen gebannt an und genau so gebannt zurück. Hermione schluckte. Verdammt noch mal, sie konnte sich einfach nicht von diesem Blick losreißen. Ihr Kopf rückte etwas näher. Einerseits entsetzt und andererseits beruhigt merkte sie, das ihr gegenüber das Selbe tat.Nun stießen ihre Nasenspitzen aufeinander. Die Lippen berührten sich sanft. Hermione lege einen Arm um Dracos Schulter und zog ihn zu sich heran. Nun ließen sich die Lippen kurz los, um danach wieder aufeinander zu treffen Draco legte beide Arme um die Gryffindor und streichelte ihren Rücken. Die Lippen öffneten sich leicht und zwei Zungen erkundeten nun vorsichtig die anderen. Nun wurden bei Draco die Zähne geöfnett, um Hermiones Zunge hineinzulassen. Hermione drückte Draco leicht von sich weg. ,,Nicht hier!", flüsterte sie und kicherte. ,,Hier können uns alle sehen!" Immer noch kichernd nahm sie Dracos Hand und zog ihn mit in eine ruhige, kleine Ecke, wo sie immer ihre Lieblingsbücher herholte und noch nie eine Andere Hexe, geschweigedenn einen Zauberer gesehen hatte. Die beiden stürzden wieder aufeinander zu. Hermione stupste Draco leicht auf einen großen Sessel und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Wie verrückt knutschten sie rum. Plötzlich fuhr Hermione hoch. Verlegen strich sie ihr T-Shirt glatt. ,,Das..das tut mir leid!" Draco sah sie mit großen Augen an. ,,Aber...keine Ursache...ich..fallst du das nicht wollstest.." Hermione wurde rot. ,,Doch..ch..aber Draco, das geht doch nicht! Wir waren Feinde..bis jetzt. Und..was würde Parkinson dazu sagen, oder Harry, oder Ron, oder...deine Mutter? Einfach alle?" Draco schwieg.

--------------------------------

Zwei Tage später:

Seit dem Vorfall in der Bibiothek waren beide höflich zueinander, taten aber nichts mehr dergleichen. Sie beide wussten, dass ihre Liebe keinen Sinn hatte. Beide hatten über ihre Zukunft nachgedacht und beiden war klar geworden, das sie einfach nicht zusammenpassten. Nun machte Hermione sich gerade für Hogsmeade bereit, als ihr von hinten fest die Augenund der Mund zugehalten wurde. Sie qiutschte, was durch den Festen Händedruck allerdings nicht gut zu hören war. Pansy grinste. Nachdem sie Hermione einen Knebel gebunden und mit der einen Hand ihre Augen weiter zuhielt, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und rief: ,,Expelliarmus! Wusste ich es doch!", sie nahm Hermiones Zauberstab und schmiss ihn auf die andere Seite des Zimmers. Nun kam ein zweiter, nicht so angenehmer Spruch hinterher. ,,Pritivicus totalus!" Schnell ließ Pansy Hermione los. Diese riss entsetzt die Augen auf, als sie bemerkte, wie sie langsam aber sicher nach hinten weg klappte und unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Pansy beherrschte die Ganzkörperklammer wirklich gut. Parkinson beugte sich über Mione und riss ihr ein paar Haare aus, die sie mit größter Genüsslichkeit vor Miones Augen in den Vielsafttrank gab und zwei Schlücke trank. Dann schleppte die falsche Hermione(A/N: Auch wenn Pansy jetzt wie hermie aussieht, nenne ich sie weiterhin Pansy!) die richtige Hermione in ihr Bett und deckte sie so weit sie konnte zu. Dann ging sie mit Vergnügen hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem Draco schon wartete.

---------------------------------

,,Hier ist es.", sagte Draco mit verschwörerischer Stimme und betrat mit Pansy den Pub. Sie setzten sich an den nächstbesten Tisch und bestellten zwei Butterbier.

Draco sah Pansy in die Augen. ,,Hermione..warum tun wir uns das an? Ich meine, soll es doch egal sein, was die anderen von uns denken. Ich...ich liebe dich einfach......." /Oh Gott, was für eine Schande! Erst muss ich den Namen dieses Schlammbluts tragen und dann macht Draco mir..bzw Granger..auch noch eine Liebeserklärung./

Pansy nickte und mimte die Verlegene. ,,Aber Draco, du weißt doch das Pot- äh Harry und Das Wea..ähhh..Weasley-Söhnchen mir das nie verzeihen würden! Und Pansy wäre sicher auch nicht glücklich. Jetzt bedenke doch, sie ist in dich verliebt..und eigentlich bist du doch mit IHR zusammen!"

/Hähä, bin ich geschickt!/ Draco zog für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augenbrauen zusammen. /Was hat sie bloß?/ Dann lächelte er wieder unsicher. ,,Ja, das sie in mich vernallt ist, weiß ich..sie macht es ja deutlich genug, aber das ich mit ihr gehe, ist mir neu. Sie ist so...so..selbstverliebt und so eifersüchtig..als Kumpel ist sie okay, aber da ist echt nichts zwischen uns."

Pansy musste sich ganz schön zusammennehmen, um nicht laut loszuheulen oder Malfoy eine Ohrfeige zu geben. ,,Ach so ist das!", sagte sie kühl.

Malfoy zuckte zusammen. ,,Hermione..was ist mit dir..du..du bist so ..anders! Ich kann es ja verstehen, wenn du nicht mit mir gehen willst, wir waren ja Feinde, aber jedem Menschen steht eine 2. Chance zu. Auch ich kann mich bessern."

Pansy kniff die Augen zusammen. ,,Aber ehlichgesagt möchte ich überhaupt nichts mit dir zutunhaben! Ich stand noch nie auf dich. Weißt du das denn noch nicht?", sie machte ein spöttisches Gesicht. ,,Ich und Weasley...wir sind zusammen."

Draco wurde weiß. ,,Aber..." Er platzte fast vor Zorn. ,,Dann war das in der Bibiothek für dich also nur ein Vergnügen? Ein Spielen wir dem kleinen Draco mal was vor?" Pansy nickte hintertückisch. ,,Du hast es erfasst, Dracolein!" Und ein paar Sekunden später saß sie auf Dracos Schoß und küsste ihn.

Draco schob sie von sich grob von sich weg-und erstarrte. ,,PANSY!!! Das warst du! Du Miststück!"

Pansy sah an sich herunter und bemekte mit Schrecken, das sie sich zurückverwandelt hatte. Der Trank hielt nur eine Stunde!

Draco sah sie angeekelt an und verließ ohne ein Wort zu sagen, den Pub. Niedergeschlagen saß Pansy dort, bis sie plötzlich bemerkte, das sie ja gar kein Geld bei sich hatte, und da kamen die Butterbier. Stöhnend ließ sie ihren Kopf auf den Tisch sinken.

---------------------------------

,,Ja, Herr, ich will euch dienen, aber..ich wollte zu meinem Sohn und.." ,,DU WAGST ES, LORD VOLDEMORT ZU WIDERSPRECHEN??" Lucius zuckte zusammen. ,,Nein, Herr, natürlich nicht!" Lord Voldemort nickte. ,,Du bist ein treuer Diener, Lucius. Ich brauche dich-und Draco! Bringe mir deinen Sohn! Ich habe ihn beobachtet. Natürlich konnte ich nicht allzu nah an das Schloss heran..aber wofür habe ich Beobachter...?" Lucius sah ihn an. ,,Wo für braucht Ihr Draco?" ,,Er wurde gesehen..mit einem Schlammblut! KANNST DU MIR DAS ERKLÄREN??" Lucius wunderte sich. ,,Mit einem SCHLAMMBLUT? Das musste eine Verwechslung sein.." Voldemort zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Ich will ihn zurechtweisen. Entweder er wird mein treuer Diener-sofort, oder ich muss ihm die Nachricht überbringen, das für ihn das letzte Stündchen geschlagen hat!" Lucius zuckte zusammen. ,,Ich werde ihn Euch bringen, Meister!"

-----------------------------------

Draco sah sich verzweifelt im Aufenthaltsraum um. ,,Hermione??? M-Mione!! Wo bist du, verdammt noch mal!!" Stille. Draco ließ sich auf einem Ohrensessel nieder, bis ihm plötzlich der äußerst schlaue Gedanke kam, das Hermione vielleicht auf ihrem Zimmer sein konnte - wieso sollte sie hier so rumhocken?? Anderseits- es war ein Mädchenschlafsaal - und Draco hatte wirklich nicht die geringste Lust, dort erwischt zu werden.

Trotzdem kletterte er die Stufen hinunter zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen, die tief im Kerker lagen. Also, er konnte nichts hören? Was hatte Pansy wohl mit Hermione gemacht?? Draco schüttelte sich ekelerfüllt. Für wen hielt sich Pansy bloß, Draco so reinzulegen. Sie hatte es zwar auf Hermione abgesehen, aber wa ihr denn nicht klar gewesen, das sie Draco damit schocken würde?? Nein, mit der wollte er wirklich nichts mehr zu tun haben. Vorsichtig betrat Draco den Schlafsaal. ,,Hermione?" Eine der Bettdecken bewegte sich. Draco hastete hin und erblickte Mione. ,,Mione! Was hat sie getan?", fragte Draco, obwohl er Hermione schon längst von der Ganzkörperklammer befreit hatte.

,,Siehst du doch.", antwortete Hermione dünn. Draco sah ihr in die Augen. Und wieder entstand das Band - dieses Band, das die beiden nicht fliehen ließ. ,,Mione!" Hermione fuhr es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. ,,Hermione. Es ist mir egal, was Pansy getan hat. Ich möchte nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben. Hermione - wie gerne würde ich dich jetzt fragen, ob du mit mir gehen willst! Aber..meine Familie - Mum hätte nichts dagegen, aber all die anderen..sie haben Du-weißt-schon-wen verehrt..." Hermiones Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Wütend stand sie auf und stellte sich vor Draco. ,,Ach, darum geht es dir also! Wieso ist dir deine Familie nicht egal! Du bist fast volljährig, und bald hast du Hogwarts hinter dir. Du bist eigenständig! Du könnstest einen neuen Anfang machen...Ach, vergiss es!" Draco stand ebenfalls auf. ,,Verdammt noch mal, Hermione, ich liebe dich! Aber du verstehst das nicht." Sie rannte weinend aus dem Raum. Draco blieb niedergeschlagen zurück. Als wenn es so einfach wäre, neu anzufangen! Seine Familie war Voldemort vorbestimmt, zum Teufel. Sie war Verdammt! Er hatte da nix mitzureden gehabt. Es gab keinen anderen Weg. Er musste Hermione vergessen was allerdings nicht gerade einfach war, wenn man zusammen unterrichten sollte...

-----------------------------------------

Irgendwie gefallen mir meine Chappys immer weniger....nya, ich werde nicht aufgeben, auch wenn Müll draus wird......

Trotzdem reviewen! Bitte!!!

Yulx


End file.
